The Shaden Project
by ThEShAdeNProJecTR3Turns
Summary: This is a simple story about a boy and his pet bee, Barry! Read as Shaden and his gang of friends hunt down Barry (the bee of course!) And in the end they all learn a lesson about love, friendship and courage, and accepting others, and being gay, and also being black children in a run down city that they need to fix up (with love). Also this book is about how being gay and faggot


**Bryce** **Shaden** **Karson** **Jake**

 **Jia** **Makayla** **Alexander** **Meagan**

 ***Art not final.**

Yo Shayman

Note:

Some fanfiction written in this can be considered canon to their own AU that I will be willing to endorse, not the actual storyline.

Author's Notes

Harambe was like a son to me. I miss him very much.

Thanks to him, I was able to be inspired to write.

Illustrated by Karson Helmerick.

Prologue

Shaden got up. He had taken quite the fall. His buddy who he was making a skit was laughing his butt off. Shaden had fallen down the stairs while recording and started screaming like a banshee. His friend ran downstairs and helped him up. They had been friends now since before Shaden changed school to *********** Middle School in 6th grade. *********** had been destroyed by a tornado and continued their classes at *** ***** Middle School. He was nervous for his first day there. Who could he trust? Will be able to make new friends? His mind was spinning, especially after that fall.

"Whoa are you okay?" asked Shaden's friend while he was laughing.

"Nah man, I'm fine," responded Shaden. He had gone tumbling down the stairs.

"Thank goodness. You gave me a heart a attack! I thought that you were a goner!"

"Dude, you know that if I died, I would just spring out of my coffin at my funeral and yell 'I'm just in' ya!'"

"Whatever, all that I care about is that you're safe. I don't know what I would do without you." And with that Shaden and his friend blushed at each other. The two had been going steady for 2 months and things had grown intimate between them. Their parents didn't know what was going on between them and that was how the two wanted it to be. Their parents were very religious and they did not approve of same sex marriage. If they found out, they would move away to a state where same sex marriage is illegal.

Shaden nervously stammered,"I'll be, um, going now…...yeah."zz

His friend responded shyly with"Yeah y-you don't want to, um, keep your parents waiti-", but was cut off by Shaden as he kissed him and ran out of the house and sprinted home.

Chapter 1: 2 years later…

"And yeah guys that's pretty much how my first kiss went," Shaden said as his peers sat around the lunch table listening to his farfetch'd sounding story.

"There is no way that you used to be gay man," said Alexander in doubt.

"Yeah you never told us anything about that," Meagan agreed.

"Yeah only loser's are secretive about those things," Jia inadvertently said, immediately regretting what he had said.

"Just kill me now," said Jake very depressingly.

"No! Seriously guys! It really happened."

"I believe him," Said Bryce who had been kicked out of the table after he left to join another table. Shaden had established a dictatorship last year where he was the ruler of the table and only a deity could take control. Alex had almost taken control when he had eaten a Cheeto that their teacher Mr. Broshar. Since he looked like Jesus Christ, they made a new religion based around him called Broshianity.

"Thanks man. I appreciate that." Bryce had only agreed with Shaden because he too was gay and even more, for Shaden. Jia and Jake felt differently about him, though. They admired since last year and did not know what they would do without them. In 6th grade they were jerks to him and told him to scram when he said that he doesn't play SSB4, although they later became friends. He did not feel that strongly that way about Shaden although, the others always thought that he was secretly gay but, for who, was a complete mystery.

Alex, Meagan and Justin were not homosexual and were mainly unaware of their homosexual peers. Shaden had actually begun to start to show some feelings for Jia and Karson by being flirty and a little more physical with their "friendship". The group of friends had just entered 8th grade and were ready to end the school and probably see each other less and less as they ventured into high school. The 8 had some changes to the lunch table this year but it was pretty much the same as last year without Dylan.

"Shaden, even if I just joined ************, I already feel like you would not be the type of guy to tell a story like that as if it were to be true."

"Whatever guys, you're just hating because you're rude" Shaden got up and threw away his lunch and went to his next class. The others did the same in silence, wondering if they were too mean to him about the whole situation.

Chapter 2: Karson

'Man, were we too mean to him?' thought Karson as he walked to his locker. He had known Shaden for two years now not once did he ever think that his friend could be homosexual. He was just… too… himself! The Shaden he knows would never be known to be attracted to his own gender. Maybe they weren't good enough friends to be that close. Shaden made Karson feel safe. He could look up to him and know that no matter how many people Khalil brought over to their lunch table, he could always just roast them and shoo them away.

His wavy hair is magnificent as well. 'Wait what am I thinking!?' Karson questioned to himself. 'I'm not developing any feeling for him! No way… or am I?' Karson then proceeded to get his things for math and walked to his worst class, confused about his own feelings. Could he have a chance with him? He did have an odd sort of admiration for him. The characteristics of being bold, daring, funny, of him were just too great for Karson to live up to. For Shaden though, he could do anything.

"Ragh! What am I thinking! He'll never like me that way! Only as his friend and that's that!" exclaimed Karson, yet lying to himself and his own feelings. As he said that Meagan and Alex were discussing a secret project together when they overheard him and looked at him oddly with suspicion. They started cackling after Alex said something in a whisper and laughed and pointed at Karson. Karson ran to math, not knowing what they were laughing at though. He just ran.

Chapter 3: Bryce

Bryce got onto the bus and went to his usual spot by the window. As he sat, waiting for the bus ride to start, he watched Shaden and Jia walk to their buses and talk with each other. They were laughing. If only Bryce could do that with Shaden as much as Jia did. He was jealous of how good of friends they were and seemed to tune out the world when they were talking. The laughs the two shared seemed like a miracle if it were to happen to Bryce. He once dreamed that Shaden rejected him and wanted to go with Karson and Jia, with them as his house wives and beating them every night. Bryce continued watching the two as they got on their buses and disappeared from his sight. He turned and saw Jake sitting, which scared him. Bryce yelped and jumped in surprise.

"Jake! We thought you were asleep in the restroom!" Jake replied with nothing as he was promised only one line throughout the entire book/series. So let's just say that he really said that he woke up to the last bell and went to locker to get his crap and go home. He was still drowsy and confused on where he was still drowsy so he just got on the first bus he saw, recognized Bryce, and sat down with him, for some odd reason.

"Wellll, you seem a little out of it so I'm gonna-" But he did not get to finish because Jake collapsed into his seat and fell against Bryce. Jake had not had rest in 18 hours and when he fell asleep in the restroom. He was only asleep for an hour and a half so naturally, Bryce, shocked, nudged Jake off and sat quietly until the bus was at his stop. When it arrived, he awoke Jake gently and told him that they were getting off at his stop so that Bryce's mom could take Jake home. Jake got up with his things and walked off of the bus with Bryce. Bryce saw that Jake was still a little woozy so once the bus passed, Bryce put Jake's arm around his shoulders and helped him to his house across the street.

"Do you know your house address?" asked Bryce. His "friend" was REALLY out of it. Jake just nodded and kept looking dead. Bryce just shrugged and kept walking. Once they got there, Bryce slowly helped Jake to his feet and let him sit down on the couch. Bryce went to get his mom so that she could take him to his house and call his parents so that they would not worry so much about him. Bryce went back to Jake and sat down next to him and sighed out of tiredness

"Oh Jake, you autistic and depressed thing."

"You have a little crush?" teased his mom. She had sneaked up behind him without him noticing which made Bryce jump. His mom knew that his sexuality was different from other boys but she still considered him her son. Bryce's mom had always tried to love him more but she just couldn't for some reason. He realised this and tried to change but his love for Shaden was bringing back that side of him.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Bryce. He did not like how she had said that and was worried on where this was going.

"I know that you like him just by how you're acting."

"Well, you can't change how I feel because you don't know how I feel for everyone just because of 'them'." Bryce said this because he used to love another person years ago but their family had to move away for financial issues and Bryce's family, who was well friends with them, could not help them at the time.

"I'm sorry honey but I get eager when I see my little boy get into relations with people you like. Especially after what happened with Makayla and Faith."

"Mom, we couldn't agree on our relations and feelings for each other. Plus, this year I am going solo. That means no girls cuz no gurlz alowd, no love interests, and _**NO DATING WEBSITES**_. Yeah, don't think I didn't figure out that you secretly signed me up."

"I'm sorry…"

"Good"

"But honey, are you sure that you can go through with this? I mean, what, well...umm… you know… 'something' pops up?"

"Well, I guess then I will have to deal with it."

"Well whatever, let's just get Jake home before his poor parents get worried sick." Bryce did not want to hurt himself or others by being unsure with himself so he was going to shut down that side of him for good.

OMG IT'S THOMAS THE KEEMSTAR!

Chapter 4: Lookin' a little doozy there buddy

Shaden woke up really drowsy and sore from P.E. yesterday and realised that he forgot to finish his math homework! If he did not get it done and turned in by fourth period then he would have lunch detention with Mrs. Menon, which was miserable.

"Crap! I need to get this done but I don't know how to do this!" Shaden exclaimed.

"Honey are you awake?"

"Uhhh…"

"Shaden?"

"Uh, yeah sorry!"

"Well then hurry up so that you aren't late for school!"

"Alright, alright..." Shaden didn't want to miss the bus so he rushed to get dressed, comb his magnificently wavy hair, ready his things for school, and eat breakfast.

"Hey, uh, mom?"

"What is it Shaden?" She sounded a little stressed and impatient this morning.

"Do I have to move to California?" Shaden asked as he sat down to eat his pancakes

"I'm sorry honey but we have to so that your sister can have a more, well, 'positive' influence."

"When are am I going to move then?"

"In the summer."

"Well at least I'll be able have my last year here at ************ with my friends..." Insert awkward silence here. Shaden finished his pancakes, got his things, and sprinted out the door because the bus was already leaving his stop.

As Shaden walked off of the bus, he looked around for his Jiay-boi. They always met up outside at the buses and walked to class while talking. Shaden continued looking around and heard "Hey Shaden!" somewhere. Shaden started to look around because it didn't sound like Jia, Bryce, Jake, or Karson. His head was spinning, he couldn't understand. The voice sounded so familiar, but who could it be? Could it be Seth? No his voice is too deep. Shaden kept questioning the voice when out of the blue, Jia shook him and yelled "Shaden!"

"Whoah! What happened! Where is everyone?"

"They all left already. You've just been standing here shaking. Now come on, we're late for class because of you." As they walked to FACS, Jia kept look back to check that he was okay because he was pretty freaked out by what happened outside. Even the secretaries started to come outside to check on him. Shaden realised this and tried to keep himself together so that Jia wouldn't worry about him. They walked into FACS Mrs. Scott just looked at them and asked why they were late.

"Oh,uh, Shaden, umm, he, uhh-" stammered Jia but was saved by Shaden.

"We both got our lockers jammed so we went to go ask for help." Shaden 'explained'.

Mrs. Scott was slightly convinced and said, "Alright but next time that happens, please tell me first so that I know where you are as a teacher…" The two just took their seats as she rambled on for a minute. All throughout FACS Jia kept looking over at Shaden whenever Mrs. Scott wasn't looking to check on him.

Annoyed, Shaden decided to relieve Jia from worrying about the incident that had happened earlier. "Jia, I'm okay, alright? I'm not going to DIE or anything. Just chill out. It was just a bad headache,, that's all okay?" Shaden whispered.

"Okay man. I'm sorry. It's just that I've never seen you like that before." Jia whispered back

"Who's never seen who like what before?" The two jumped up in surprise. They had not noticed Mrs. Scott sneak up behind them and listen to what they were saying. "So boys. Want to tell me what was so important to keep a secret?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah that…" casually replied Shaden. He was trying hard to keep his cool.

"Oh, um, I was telling Shaden how to caramelize since he missed the lab prep day."

"Oh, ok, that is alright then. You know? Shaden, you could've just found it in the french toast lab on Google Slides™ that I shared with everyone."

"Um, yeah, I just forgot. Must have slipped my mind. That's why I always have my pal here to help me if I forget, like always." And with that, he clamped his hand on Jia's shoulder, making Jia blush and put his head down. Luckily, nobody had noticed this so he put his head down until his face stopped feeling hot. Man, imagine that!

Shaden snapped awake and realised that it had all been a dream. Obviously, it was. Jia would never show feelings like that to him, especially in class. Shaden lie in bed, watching the clock as it turned to 7:37. 7:37… Crap! He was going to miss the bus and he forgot to do his math homework. He got dressed, got his stuff, and sprinted out of the door because the bus was

already three stops ahead.

Chapter 5: Visitors

Karson prepared the noose. He got on the chair and waited for it to be knocked out from under him. He no longer had a purpose in life. Shaden was gone now and had been taken away. All that was left was to finish himself off.

Karson was texting Meagan about the english homework. His house was quiet for once and nobody but himself was home. He decided to invite Shaden over since nobody was home today. Karson went to his contacts and clicked on Shaden's picture from 6th grade, when he was doing that 4th of July voice. Karson smiled at how ridiculous he looked and adored it. He called him and waited for him to pick up. After 5 rings, Shaden finally picked up.

"Hey, watsup?" Shaden asked. Karson for some reason, was sweating bullets by this point. Shaden was his life and his motivation to get up every morning.

"Do you wanna come over. Uh, there's nobody here so the house is completely free for us to hang out in."

"Alright man, let me check if my mom will give me a ride to your place. If she isn't too drunk."

"Okay. Do you want to invite Meagan as well? Or do you want just be the two of us?"

"Oh, you know that I want it to be just the two of us together." Karson blushed on his end and was wondering if Shaden was too on his end of the call. Karson was a nervous wreck now.

"Uuu-uhhh, ummm, o-okay, Shaden" Karson hung up and leaned against the wall, did he really say that? Or was it just his mind trying to make a reality where Shaden had been 'interested' in him? I, mean seriously? Who would like a ginger? And to top it off, a gay ginger. "I think that I'm going to throw up." After a few minutes, he came to terms of trying not to think about it and wait until Shaden comes over.

Karson went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks before Shaden came over. He Got out some soda and juice, pretzels, and made some ham and cheese sandwiches with some mayo. Just as he finished up laying out the food, the doorbell went. _RINGRONG_. That must be Shaden! Karson ran over to the door, only to see Meagan there, along with Allison. Great. This is just great.

"H-heeeeeyyyyy guuuuyyyyys… whatcha doin' here?" They had not been invited and for some inexplicable reason, they were at his doorstep, pushing their way inside as if they lived there.

"Oh, you know. We decided to drop by for a visit and do something like mess around and do what we usually do." said Meagan, trying sound charming and innocent to hide the demonic creature she really is inside.

"Yeaaaahhhh, plus we were bored and decided to come and annoy you."

"Sorry, but you can't be here today."

"Why not?" asked Meagan.

"You see, Shaden's coming over in a bit sooo… you know?"

"Oh! Really? Well, that's great! The more, merrier, as they always say!" responded Meagan, annoying Karson yet further.

"Well, what am I going to do now?" asked Karson. His plans for Shaden had been ruined by these two losers. "Well, I guess that now that you're here, then I should go get more snacks." While he went to go do that, Meagan and Allison went inside and sat on his couch. They got out their phones and started texting Shaden, asking him if he was almost at Karson's house. Karson came back more pretzels, soda, juice, and sandwiches. Then, his phone, which was in his pocket, started vibrating which surprised him and caused him to drop all of the snacks and drinks onto the floor. Karson sighed in exasperation, answered his phone, and started cleaning up.

"Hey, uh, Karson?" It was Shaden. Was he calling to say that he wasn't going to be able to come? Well, it was pretty likely since his mom is, well, his mom.

"Uhh, unmmm, w-watsup?"

"I'm almost there. Just a few more minutes. Also, why did Meagan and Allison ask me if I was almost there?"

"Oh, _them._ They just _happened_ to be passing by and decided to make themselves at home. They decided to join in on our plans."

"Uuuggghhh. Why did they have to ruin everything? Do you just want to do this some other day?"

"No, no. It's fine like this. You can still come over."

"Alright, if you say so." Shaden hung up first and Karson went into his room, stressed about his emotions and problems. His head was throbbing and forgot that Meagan and Allison were in his house. Meagan and Allison were still on his couch, thinking about what had just happened. Could he be? Was he? Who knows. They should probably ask if he's okay….yeah.

Chapter 6: This is The end…

Karson ran to his room slamming the door behind him, locking it. He hated Meagan, and he hated Allison. Not only that, but he also hated how unfair and cruel this world truly was.

Gay was his middle name, but so was Sociable. And those two are match made in hell. It would never work.

Karson turned to his closet. A belt hung from the bar stretched across the dimly lit closet. He stood, and made his way over to the leather strap, which to him was the answer to his problems. He slipped the belt off the bar, and made his way to the ceiling fan hanging from the middle of his room. Which, meant for comfort, would be used for a better purpose.

He double knotted the belt around the fan and let it hang there for a moment. He sat on his bed and made a last ditch effort to think of a better way. He reasoned, what if Shaden loved him the way he does? What if, in ending himself, sent Shaden into a swirling world of unimaginable pain? NO, what was he thinking? Shaden doesn't love him and never will, it was better this way. He stood and readied himself for the end.

He slithered his head into the makeshift noose. He hated his neck. It was abnormally long and looked like a fat snake attached to his shoulders and head.

"I love you Shaden!" He yelled, echoing down the hall, where Meagan had been sitting. Karson jumped off his bed.

Meagan heard a yell from the front of the house, which to her meant Shaden, which meant autistic fun. She stooped down placing her phone down, after a long read of a beautiful anime fan fiction. Which triggered her in a way only women would understand.

"Hey Shaden!" She yelled through the front door.

"Open the damn door." , Shaden cursed, " I really need to pee."

Meagan laughed at Shaden. He was a blunt person, Meagan knew, but sometimes caught her off guard, which was what made it so funny. She unlocked and opened the door and stood in the way.

"Move." he ordered.

"No." She said.q

Shaden became annoyed, his bladder was only so big. Shaden could easily move Meagan, he knew, and decided he was below this. But today was different. Shaden HAD to pee, and any mortal that got in the way of his "godly" strength would be smited by his "super fists".

Shaden stared down at Meagan. She was at least a foot smaller than him, which gave him the home advantage. Size meant everything, Shaden knew (for he had a chode).

"Sorry Meagan." Shaden said flinging Meagan several feet backward, landing on her tooshie.

"MY BOOB!" She screamed at Shaden.

They stared at eachother for a solid minute, and b/roke out into laughter. This was Shaden and Meagan's one, of many, inside jokes.

Then they heard it. The yell. The yell of a ginger in so much unimaginable pain. Not only that, but he screamed a name. Shaden's name.

"I love you Shaden!"

Both Meagan and Shaden turned to Karson's room. Shaden knew. He felt it in the air. Dismay of a ginger. His ginger. He shoved Meagan out of the way and turned the corner sliding into the wall, slamming into it so hard, he left a giant hole. He pushed off and trampled Allison just coming out of the bathroom, snapping her spine. Shaden didn't care though, only Karson mattered. He stopped in front of Karson's door, and turned the knob. It was locked.

Meagan yelled aloud.

Shaden turned to her, saw the horror on her face. They could hear Karson struggling to catch any breath. Shaden turned back to the door. He took a step back, readied his leg, and threw all of his weight into his leg, kicking. The door flew off it's hinges, landing on the ground, sliding.

They both scrambled into the room. Karson was clasping at his neck. From where Karson hung, Shaden devised a plan. He took a few steps back and took off, jumping into Karson.

They both slammed backwards through the window behind them, ripping the ceiling fan out of the ceiling.

The window shattered as Karson and Shaden flew out of it, landing on the ground. Shaden limp, with one arm under Karson, who still had the looped belt wrapped around his neck. This looked like the end. As Shaden bursts through the wall Karson dies, and Shaden scoots on his limp dead body.


End file.
